Forgotten Classrooms
by iHeartPi
Summary: Albus is angry with the stuck-up, pompous git that is Scorpius Malfoy. He soon forgets why though. Smut, PWP really, ASP/SM. Rated for sexual content and language.


**As always, I have written this in the middle of the night (accidentally, it's Finals season dammit!) and I claim no ownership of the characters involved. Rated M for language and smut.**

"Fuck you, Scorpius Malfoy." Albus screamed as he stormed into the empty classroom where Scorpius was sat waiting for him.

"I bloody well wish you would." Scorpius shouted back as the door banged closed.

There was a second of silence while Albus processed what the blond boy had said.

"Wait, what?!" Albus' forehead crinkled slightly and his hand hovered beside his wand pocket.

Scorpius sighed and shook his head, making reluctant eye contact with Albus.

"For someone who is supposed to be clever, you can be really dense. I want you to bend me over and fuck me. And I know you want to, so why are we even still talking?"

Albus inched forward, closing the gap between the two boys slightly, although there was still traces of anger in his face. Scorpius couldn't tell whether he was going to get what he wanted or get hexed but there was no way of taking the words back, so he'd just have to wait it out.

"Well for someone who is supposedly so confident and upfront, why aren't you taking the lead, big shot?" Albus caught the end of Scorpius' tie and pulled him off the edge of the table that he was perched on and towards the dark-haired boy. "Always a Malfoy first and foremost, expecting people to do things for you."

The years of pent-up sexual frustration were too much for Scorpius. He had watched Potter grow from an awkward teenage boy to a self-assured young man, lithely built, with dishevelled dark hair which must run in the family if his brother was anything to go by. He had fought with him for top spot in all of their classes together, the automatic and tense rivalry only increasing his desire for the man that the boy had become.

Scorpius leant towards Albus, crashing his mouth against the other boys, slipping his fingers through Albus' beltloops and closing the gap between them. The kiss was angry and passionate, teeth crashing and tongues fighting for dominance. Although Scorpius initiated the kiss, he was also the one to break it, looking into Albus' eyes, waiting for an answer to a question that went unasked aloud.

"Christ Alive, I've been waiting for you to make a move like that for years Scorpius." Albus said through slightly laboured breaths, his fingers making light work of the tie round Scorpius' neck that was still balled in his fist from when he'd grasped it earlier. "Also, why am I still fucking clothed? Or am I genuinely doing everything here?" Albus had continued to undress Scorpius while he was talking, and had made his way down most of the buttons on the overly starched shirt.

Scorpius chuckled softly and reached for Albus' flies, quickly unzipping the boy's trousers and dipping his hands into his waistband, brushing across his erect cock as he untucked his shirt.

Albus mirrored Scorpius' actions and pushed the blond boys trousers down to just above his knees, before grasping his waist firmly and turning him so he was facing the desk he had previously been sitting on.

"Bend you over and fuck you, those were the instructions, right Malfoy?" Albus growled in Scorpius' ear. He applied a small amount of pressure to Scorpius' right shoulder, not enough to force him anywhere but it was enough of an indication to Scorpius to bend over the desk somewhat. Scorpius braced himself on his elbows and spread his legs, giving Albus easier access to his ass.

"Fuck me Potter." He muttered, glancing round at the dark haired boy, pupils blown with desire.

Albus happily obliged, gently easing one finger into Scorpius' asshole, before adding another, scissoring to prepare him. Albus brushed against the blond boy's prostate and Scorpius groaned and pushed back against Albus' fingers.

"Good to know where I'm aiming for." Albus smirked, crooking his fingers to massage the bundle of nerves, before removing his fingers and he carefully breached Scorpius' entrance with his cock. The movements were slow and slightly jerky, the dark-haired boy clearly torn between not wanting to hurt the boy underneath him, despite the words hurled earlier in the day claiming the contrary, and wanting to be deep in the young man's asshole.

Scorpius inhaled sharply and looked round at Albus, his expression a mixture of pleasure and irritation. "Did I not make myself fucking clear? Fuck me. That means I want it hard and fast, you're not going to break me Potter."

Albus didn't need to be told twice, thrusting into him harder and muttering into his ear, "Next time I'm fucking gagging you, you bossy bastard." Albus' hands were everywhere, one moment gripping Scorpius' hips in a way that was just hard enough to leave little bruises that only Scorpius would notice, next running down the tops of the boy's thighs, his touch so light that it was barely felt. He eventually settled on grasping Scorpius' dripping erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Scorpius couldn't last long with the combined pleasure of Albus' hand around his cock and the dark-haired boy's thrusting against his prostate, and he came with a groan, covering Albus' fist in sticky cum.

Albus blew his load seconds after to gasps and hissed "Fuuuuck"s; Scorpius' asshole tensing around his cock as the blond boy came made him see stars in the best of ways. Albus eased his now softening dick out of Scorpius' ass, still reeling slightly from what had happened.

Scorpius turned to face him, yanking up his trousers as he did so. "So what was that about gagging me?" he said, grinning and tucking in his shirt once more. "Because I'm definitely up for that… But maybe in a bed next time?"

Scorpius knew he sounded forward, he knew that moving from sex in a forgotten classroom to plans in a bedroom was inching ever closer to something resembling a relationship. And neither of them wanted that. Not yet, anyway. But an opportunity, a person, like this was too good to pass up, and that couldn't go unacknowledged.

Albus nodded, smiling. He wasn't sure was this was the start of, but it was definitely the start of something.

"Your bed or mine?"

**Read/Review/Enjoy.**


End file.
